


How To Save A Life

by Levi_Ackerman_is_bae



Series: After so many years *TEMPORARILY FINISHED* [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depression, Heavy Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae
Summary: Lovino slips into a depression and Antonio tries to help him, but is it already too late? Human AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to this song while reading Spamano fan fiction and I got this idea. I am not very good at putting my thoughts out on paper, but just the idea of what I'm writing here makes me want to cry. Sorry for breaking all your tender Hetalian hearts!

_Step one, you say we need to talk_

_He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left, and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

Antonio sighed. "Lovino, I know it's your choice what you do to yourself, but just know how many people you are hurting by doing this." Lovino didn't even look at him. He knew just as well as Antonio did, but he was starting to lose himself. He glared at the small bottle of pills sitting in the center of the table.  Antonio stood and looked Lovino dead-on in the eyes. "Just promise you won't go any further than that? I'd prefer you to stay alive." Antonio left Lovino alone to his thoughts. He didn't want anyone to know about this, but knowing Antonio, he would have already old his brother about it and he just couldn't face Feliciano right now. He sighed and hit his head against the table.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ He grabbed the bottle of pills and threw it across the room at the wall, causing it to burst open and pills to spill across the floor. He got up, making the chair behind him fall over and he left the room quickly. 

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Lovino heard a knock on the door and, knowing that Spain was still out getting groceries from town, he knew he had to get his lazy ass up and get the door. And standing at the door was Felciano, of course, looking like he really wanted to hug someone, but was too afraid to ask. It was blatantly obvious what he had come here for. Feli suddenly lunged at Lovino, hugging him and knocking him over at the same time. "Fratello, get off." Lovino said, pushing Feliciano off of him. "Fratello, I've been so worried! Antonio told me what happened." Feliciano stood up from the floor, helping Lovino up. "You look so thin, Lovi." He commented. It was in fact true. His body was much thinner than it had been the last time he had seen his brother (or rather, kicked him out of his house _yet again_ for calling him a fab fag, which wasn't true by the way. I repeat,  _completely untrue._ Lovino was totally not gay.) Lovino unconsciously pulled down on the hem of his shirt without saying a word in answer to his twin brother. "Lovi, what happened?" Feliciano asked, pulling his brother to the couch. "Nothing happened." Lovino mumbled. Both of them knew those were utter lies, but it was obvious that he would not say anything more. So they just stayed on the couch, Feliciano put on a movie, curled up in a blanket with Lovino and they stayed like that for the rest of the day and throughout the night. 

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all, you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And I pray to God he hears you_

 

"Lovino, I'm here for you, your brother is here for you, why can't you see what this is doing to us? Your family?" Antonio said desperately. "I can see that you are here, damnit! I can see exactly what I'm doing. I just don't care anymore." Lovino answered, becoming quieter as he spoke. "No, I don't think you do. Things like this are temporary. Death is permanent." Lovino looked down at the table, drawing circles onto the wood with his finger. "I never said anything about killing myself." He mumbled. 

 

 

 

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

 

Antonio and Feliciano ended up forcing Lovino into watching movies all night with them, despite his screaming and protests. They watched horror, romance, and action movies all night, not a single one of them getting any sleep (except maybe Lovino when the other two weren't looking, but they always woke him up as soon as they noticed him sleeping). It still didn't help Lovino much, even with them comforting him and being there with him, he still felt very alone. 

 

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Again, Antonio and Lovino had started talking about it, which caused Lovino to start yelling, and soon enough, crying. "Lovino, it's your choice. You can continue to feel bad for yourself and lose everything or you can let us help you." Antonio sighed. "I-I'm just not the same anymore. I can't just get over it just like that." Lovino sobbed into the table. Antonio sighed once again, stood, and left the room. 

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

 

Maybe he should have stayed a little while longer to talk it over with him, but it was too late now. He already knew that Lovino would have left by now. And it was true when he finally went back into the kitchen. Lovino was nowhere in sight. He checked one of the windows and saw Lovino walking down the street before he disapeared from sight. He just hoped that nothing bad would happen to him.

 

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

He got the call later that day from Feliciano, who had left a few hours ago. He wasn't very shocked, though he wished he was. He felt apathetic. Maybe because he had already come to terms with the fact that he knew it would happen at some point. 

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

 

He left the house as normally as he usually did, but this time with a bit more haste in his pace. After a few minutes of driving, he made it to the destination. Feliciano was crying and being held back by his German friend. And there, in the center of the chaos was Lovinoś lifeless body. 

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_


End file.
